


Sam and Dean's Perfect Summer

by Thenotebook234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Seduction, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags to be added, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), Omega Sam, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenotebook234/pseuds/Thenotebook234
Summary: Sam and Dean finally get the chance to stay in a nice house for a few weeks while their dad is out on a hunt. Dean wants this to be the best summer of his little brothers life but Sam wants to make his dirty little secret come true for him and Dean. Maybe his first heat he can show his big brother how much he appreciates him. This will definitely be one hell of a summer
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is like the first time I'm writing a fic like this so let me know if I can do anything to make it better. Also this story is probably gonna get very kinky so please be ready for that. Leave a like or comment cause that makes me want to write even more.

Chapter 1

“Now boys both of you will be staying at an old hunting buddies place. While me, him, and Bobby go out in search of whatever been killing people up in Minnesota” John said to his two boys, while he was cruising down a high way to take his boys to their new home for a few months. 

Dean didn’t really care that his dad was ditching them off at some old abandoned log cabin in the middle of nowhere. He was more concerned with the fact that his younger brother was about to turn 13 and he was more than likely going to present as either an alpha, beta or omega. “Dad why can’t you be there for when Sam presents, what if he needs to go to the doctors or if I need help managing him.”

John sighed and said “Dean you are a 17 year old **Alpha** , there isn’t a god damn thing that you can't handle… now if he presents as an Alpha and he goes into rut just give him some of your toys and just remember that he will be very aggressive and to not let him out of the house or else he’ll do something he regrets. Now if he’s a Beta he should be very horny but nothing that’s as wild an Alpha but if he’s an Omega I’ll give you special instructions when we get to the house.”

Dean nodded and looked back at his younger brother, who hadn’t really said much the entire car ride “Hey Sammy you doing ok back there ?”

Dean saw that Sam just kept looking forward like he was lost in thought or something, so he decided to reach back and flick his forehead to snap him out of it. But before he could John slammed on the breaks and made a sharp left turn into a high end neighborhood. Both Dean and Sam were thrown sideways from the sudden break and turn. 

“WHAT THE HELL DAD!!” both kids said in unison

“Sorry boys, I just couldn’t resist messing with you two. But I want you both to take a good look at where you’ll be staying for a while.”

The neighborhood looked new and modern, all of the houses almost looked the same but varied on few minor things like color it one had a roof over the drive way or not. Each house had green grass and picket fences in front of them with sidewalks that looked so clean you could eat off of them.

“What the hell kind of apple pie life neighborhood have you taken us to dad” Dean said

“Yeah I’m with Dean on this, this can't be where were staying…unless were gonna break into a house for sale here and squat in it”

John was gripping the steering where tighter, till his hands turned white and he was picking up more speed. “You boys really have no trust or faith in your old man do you”

Dean didn’t trust his dad anymore than he could trust a demon to not try and screw you over. He really hoped that they weren’t breaking into a home and squatting there cause that was just going to be so sad even for them.

John found the right house number and pulled into the drive way “Ok boys here we are and before you start assuming this is my hunting buddies house. So no were not breaking into the house and squatting there.” John honked the horn to signal to his friend to start to get ready for their hunt.

The front door to the house opened up and John’s friend came out with a beer in his hand. John got out of the car quick as lighting and went to go hug his friend “Its been so long Tom and from the looks of it you’ve made quite a life for yourself since you retired all those years ago”

“John you have no idea man but let's catch up inside over a beer. Your boys can put there stuff in one of the spare rooms I’ve got upstairs” Tom went inside to get John a beer

John went over to his boys and told them to unpack their stuff from the car and take it up to one of the spare rooms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Several hours later)

“Sam go to the basement with Tom and help him load up on some supplies for the trip and then help him bring it to the car”

“Alright im going” Sam said while he walked towards where Tom was waiting for him at the door to the basement

“Come on kid, I’m going to show you where I keep some of my favorite silver bullets and some old books I stole from a bunch of monsters from back in the day” Tom said

Sam was so excited for books that the smile on his face made John almost not want to go on this hunt and just stay home with his son. John shook his head and went upstairs to look for Dean, he needed to have a serious conversation with his son

John found Dean laying down on his bed with a big smile on his face. If John had to guess why he was smiling he’d guess that it’s because he’s finally in a bed that isn’t in a motel, doesn’t have any stains on it and doesn’t reek.

“You enjoying yourself there Dean?”

“huhhh what… yeah this bed is so amazing. I could just stay here and die.”

John walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Dean and handed him some papers “Dean if your brother presents as an Omega first I need you to lock him in his room and make sure he can't get out and no one but you can get in then go and fill these prescriptions for him”

Dean looked over the papers but he wasn’t the genius of the family so he didn’t know what they were for “What are these prescriptions for and how did you get them dad?”

John grabbed the prescriptions and showed Dean what each on was for “The first one here is for an injection of birth control that you’ll have to give him, the second one is to suppress his scent so he can go out in public and not get harassed by other Alpha’s and the third one is a heat suppressor so he can keep being a hunter. Also I swiped a doctor’s note pad from his desk on my last hunt so they should still be good”

Dean was still confused as to when he should fill these prescriptions since he wouldn’t know if he was an Omega till he was in his first heat. “Dad how am I gonna know if he’s an Alpha or Omega beforehand so I can fill these prescriptions?”

“Dean the days leading up to when you presented as an Alpha you were more aggressive and very aggressive towards the motel pillows, if your catch my drift. If Sam acts the same way then he’ll be an Alpha but if he’s more reserved, skittish, or tries to build a nest in his room then he’ll more than likely present as an Omega” John really didn’t want to think back to when Dean pretty much ruined all the pillows in the room from his constant rutting but it was a telltale sign that he was going to be an Alpha.

“Ok dad, I’ll keep a close eye on Sammy to try and see any signs that might help me better guess what he’ll present as…” Dean didn’t want to make his dad angry by asking him more questions but from what he’s heard at the different schools he’s been to the smell of an Omega going through their first heat will drive any Alpha into a wild rut.

John started to get up from the bed but Dean grabbed the back of his dads shirt and pulled him back down. “What is it now Dean?”

“So if Sam goes into heat… will that affect my in any way since I’m an Alpha?” Dean could feel his face heat up from asking such a stupid and embarrassing question.  
  


John hadn’t actually thought of that but he doubted that Dean would have any reaction to Sam if he did go into heat. “No Dean I don’t think that it’ll affect you at all, now unless we have anything else private to talk about I’m going to go help load up the car and you should too”

John got up and headed down to the trunk of his car to fill his bag with some last minute items for the long trip ahead.

After stashing the prescriptions in his new nightstand Dean went down to the basement to help his dad with his stuff. While walking down the steps to the first floor Dean still couldn’t believe that this is where they were gonna be staying for the next couple of weeks maybe even months. I’d be nice for him and Sam to finally have a place to stay at for a while, especially since it was the summer and the both of them could relax without having to worry about school or hunting.

The basement was what you’d expect of a hunter. It was lined from top to bottom with different kinds of guns, knives, outfits, and even some books. Dean saw his brother looking over the different books that he’d no doubt have his nose stuck in while they were here.

Tom was point out some books to Sam “Now Sam these books here have your general folklores on most monsters in the U.S. and some notes I’ve taken over the years on how to hunt them down and what works best to kill them. The rest of the books I have I’ve taken from dead witches or from ‘collectors’ of darker knowledge, so do be careful when you’re reading them”

Sam nodded his head quickly, Dean could tell he was eager to crack open the books and start devouring every word in them.

When Dean made it to the bottom of the stairs to the basement Tom looked over and waved him over towards the wall covered in guns. “Son since you and your brother are staying here and he’ll be presenting soon, I want you to know that this house is protected from anything supernatural and from regular old folks ok”

Dean smiled at the fact that Tom was trying to make him feel safe “Thanks I really appreciate it, I was a bit nervous about Sam presenting and all that’ll happen”

Tom patted Dean’s shoulder “You’ve got nothing to worry about, if he’s an Alpha, Beta, or Omega he’ll make one hell of a hunter. Oh and here’s a little gift from me and Bobby” Tom handed him a black fanny pack.

Dean didn’t know what to say “Ummmm Tom, I’ll make sure to thank Bobby next time he calls me” Dean took the fanny pack and was surprised at how heavy it was. He was going to open it but Tom put his hand over the zipper before he could.

Tom looked over his should to make sure Sam was busy reading a book and that John was still upstairs. Once he knew that no one was listening in on them he said “Boy the fanny pack has about $6,000 dollars for you and Sam. Bobby and I know how much of a hard ass your dad can be and knowing him he’ll try to get you to find a job to pay for everything but we want you to be here and enjoy the summer with Sam. Don’t worry about the bills for the house cause it gets taken out of my account every month and I convinced your dad to take my car instead of his so you and Sam can go out and enjoy yourselves for once but please don’t tell your dad about any of this alright.”

Dean didn’t know what to say no one had been this nice to them in so long, he felt like hugging Tom and just crying in his arms but instead he took in a deep breath and nodded his head and ran up the stairs to his room to stash the fanny pack away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John hugged both of his boys nice and tight “I’m going to miss both of you” he hugged them for a few more moments before he let go. John turned to Dean and handed him the keys to the Impala and gave him a stern look that would have made anyone who wasn’t used to it piss their pants “I don’t want to see a scratch on it or hear that your using it for anything like picking up girls and Dean you need to find a job as soon as possible to pay for things now” Dean nodded his head but rolled his eyes on the inside.

John turned to Sam and gave him another hug before he headed to Tom’s car. Tom nodded to Dean and mouthed to have fun. They pulled out of the drive way and like that their perfect summer was off to a great start.

“Dean are you going to get a job and leave me here all alone” Sam said with a sad look in his eyes. Dean bent down to be more level with his brother, he gently grabbed his brothers face and brought it to meet his own gaze.

“No Sam I’m not going to get a job this summer. Tom and Bobby gave us a present of $6,000 dollars so this summer is going to be just me and you having as much fun as possible” Dean knew that he’d have to make this summer the best ever, when was the next time someone was going to give them $6,000 dollars to have fun

“You promise will have lots of fun Dean” Sam asked with those puppy eyes that he could never say no to

“Yeah I promise Sammy” Sam hugged Dean for the first time in a long time

“Thanks big brother” Dean felt something warm when his brother hugged him and called him his big brother, he didn’t know what that feeling was but he desperately wanted more of it. He tightened his grip on Sam and picked him up and brought him into the house to start their perfect summer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a flashback of when he had to take care of Dean during his first rut and it got pretty interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Just a quick heads up about this chapter Sam is 9 and Dean is 13 in the flashback and if you don't want to read the kinkier stuff that happens when they're that age then you should probably read the other story I have up. Which now that I mention it please go read it and leave a kudos or comment, I really want some feed back for this story and the other one I have up. Enjoy the chapter everyone!!!!

Chapter 2 Sam’s POV

Sam wasn’t listening all that much to what John was saying. He was so happy that it’d finally just be Dean and him together in a nice house for a few weeks. He’d been imagining all the things they’d do together since their dad had told them about this new hunt they could go with him on.

Sam didn’t care about the monster their dad had to take care of, he was more concerned with how he’d be presenting soon and how it would be just him and Dean together. He was hoping that he’d present as an Omega so he can try and get Dean to take him like he did his toys or those stupid girls when his rut started.

He can remember when Dean was presenting. Sam remembered seeing my brother hump his pillow so aggressively at night that I was afraid he’d tear it in half and cost their dad more money for the room. The day Dean presented was his 13th birthday and by then he’d covered the pillows in so much pre cum and just regular cum they had to be thrown out and replaced with pillows they'd stolen from another vacant room.

Flashback

_“Sam I need to finish hunting down this group of Vamps, so I’m going to go out and buy something that’ll hopefully help Dean with his rut” John said while looking over at Dean._

_He didn’t understand what was happening to Dean but Sam knew he had to help him however he could, “It’s ok dad, I’ll watch Dean while you run out to get him the things he needs”_

_John nodded at me and turned to leave but he heard Dean moan and saw that he was moving his hands into his pants. John went over and snatched his hands out of his pants and held them above Deans head. He got close to Deans ear and told him with his Alpha voice “ **You will wait and not touch yourself while I’m out is that understood** ”_

_Sam was scared that John was going to hurt Dean when he didn’t respond but a second later Dean cried, tilted his head to bare his throat and told John ok. He was going to go over to comfort Dean but Dad put his hand out while he backed away from a crying Dean._

_“Sam go to the bathroom and check on your brother every couple of minutes but don’t get too close or else he might hurt you on accident. When I get back I'll use our special knock so you can open the door” Sam just nodded his head afraid that if he didn’t listen John would use his Alpha voice on him._

_When John left Sam scurried off to the bathroom with a book he'd stolen from the library at the last town they'd been in. It was on the ancient history of man from the Sumerians up until the Romans, he was on the chapter where they were talking about the first written language. Sam read for about 10 minutes before hearing a noise from outside the bathroom._

_Sam put the book down on the sink and went to see what it was. He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Dean had flipped over onto his stomach but that his hands were still above his head. He started to push into the mattress slow at first and then he’d speed up. Dean had started to talk to himself and say “I know you want this knot baby…. Let me paint your insides white please…” he said other things but I couldn’t hear over the creaking of the bed._

_Sam walked over to shake him but then he remembered what John had said so he waited by the bathroom door and said “Dean who are you talking to?” he didn’t answer but he turned his head towards the bathroom and Sam saw how red his eyes were and how he’d pulled down the front of his pants._

_He was going to ruin the bed just like how he ruined the pillows with all that clear and white stuff that came out of him. “Dean you have to pull your pants up or else all that stuff that comes out of you will stain the bed and I don’t feel like flipping the mattress to hide your mess” He knew that Dean was in a trance like state but Sam was hoping that he would come out of it when he saw him._

_Dean lifted his head up a little and sniffed the air for a bit before he smiled at Sam and said “Come here and help me out please…it hurts so much but I know you could help me”_

_Sam walked out of the doorway to the bathroom and over a little towards the bed till he was close to Dean. Sam really wanted to help him, he looked like he was in pain “How can I help you Dean?”_

_Dean lowered his arms a bit and pushed himself up to look at me and then he patted the part of the bed that was under him “Lay down underneath me sweetheart and relax, I promise to make you feel so good and you’ll help me feel so much better once my knot is in you” Dean got up even more and that's when Sam started to see the trail of hair that led to his cock and looked away quickly._

_Sam heard Dean growl at him in a way that made the hairs on the back of my neck raise but made this warm fuzzy feeling start in his stomach and work it's way throughout his entire body body. He was so nervous about what was going on and what he was feeling that Sam backed away towards the bathroom only for Dean to get up from the bed quickly._

_He grabbed Sam tighter than he’d ever grabbed him before and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other arm was holding his head to the side while Dean sniffed my neck. Sam could feel Dean’s cock against the front of his pants and didn’t know what to do so he tried to kick him away but Dean growled into Sam's ear “Stop or else I'll tear your throat out”_

_Dean pressed his teeth into Sam's neck to prove his point and Sam went limp. He looked over Dean’s shoulder and saw that there was a puddle of a clear like liquid on the bed where Deans pants were pulled down. We’d be lucky if that stuff hadn’t already seeped through to the other side._

_Sam could feel Dean licking his neck and his cock was starting to get hard for some reason. “Dean what’s happening to your cock, is it ok”_

_Dean nuzzled his neck gently and pressed his hard cock against Sam's pants and said “It hurts so much but my Alpha won't let me make it feel better myself… but he never said anything about someone else helping me”_

_Sam was getting nervous that John might come back and get mad that Dean was holding him with his cock out and that he hadn’t listened to what he’d said, “Dean you need to put me down now!”_

_Dean held him even tighter and kept pushing his hard cock against Sam even faster “No I can't let go of a girl like you. I need you so I can feel better…” Dean let go of his head and started moving his hand in between us until he reached the buttons of Sam's pants and he tried to shove his hands down his pants. “I’m gonna make you squirt all over yourself till you’re nice and wet for me”_

_Sam squirmed even harder to get out of Deans grasp and punch him for thinking that he was a girl and for trying to put his hand down his pants. “I’m not a girl Dean, I just have long hair is all and if you don’t stop I’m going to tell your Alpha that you hurt me”_

_Dean stopped when heard that he's tell on him to his Alpha, he put Sam down gently and tucked himself back into his pants. “Fucking tease” he walked back over to the bed and turned over so he wasn’t looking at him._

_Sam went back into the bathroom and washed his neck and the front of his pants so dad wouldn’t smell what Dean had done. He went back to reading his book and didn’t check up on Dean till I heard the 3 knocks to the front door and then 4 more after a few minutes._

_Sam walked from the bathroom to the door and saw that Dean was laying face down on the bed with his pants pulled down again and he was grinding slowly against the mattress. He growled when Sam got too close to the bed but he wouldn’t look at him._

_When he opened the door John came in and looked at him once over and then at Dean. He kneeled down and said “Dean didn’t do or say anything to you while I was gone Sam?” Dean stopped grinding against the bed when John walked in but when Sam was asked that question he pulled up his pants quickly and then went still against the bed._

_Sam knew he had to tell John what Dean had done but he didn’t want Dean to get in trouble just because he decided not to listen and get close so he said “No he’s just been laying there like that since you left”_

_John nodded and walked into the motel with some bags with him. He gave a bag to Sam that had waters and snacks in it and told him to put them in the bathroom while he gave Dean his toy._

_Sam looked in the bag and saw about 3 maybe 4 day’s worth of snacks and water. He stashed them under the sink and then walked back over to where John was by Deans bed. He saw the plastic blue cylinder that John was giving to Dean, Sam didn’t see how that would help him but it was better than him rutting against him or the mattress._

_John told Dean to wait to use it till he was gone and to listen to Sam. He walked over to Sam and said “He’ll use the toy after I'm gone so make yourself scarce and after he’s done he’ll more than likely roll over and go to sleep so take the toy from him and wash it or else he’ll ruin it and I'll have to buy him another one. Also since his rut is starting don’t mind anything he says or does cause he more than likely won't remember anything that happens.”_

_Sam nodded his head and asked “How long will his rut last for and what if he tries to leave?” Dean had got up and grabbed him, whats to stop him if he gets tired of his toy and wants to find something else._

_John reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun he’d seen him use a few times and some weird looking ammo with orange feathers at the end of it. “His rut should last for 3 days maybe more, so make sure you ration your food appropriately and make sure he eats and drinks something. But if he tries to leave pull the muzzle of the gun down and put in one of these darts…” he pulled the muzzle of the gun down and put in one of the darts “then force the muzzle back up till it clicks in place and try and aim for a muscle in his body. He’ll drop pretty quick after you shoot him with this and he’ll be down for a few hours then drag his ass back in that bed. Most important is that the white stuff that comes out of his cock doesn’t get near a woman or an Omega cause then will have problems so make sure his ass stays here.” John put his hand up when Sam was about to ask another question and walked towards the door._

_“I should be back in a few days maybe more depending on how many Vamps there are but please behave Dean and make sure he doesn’t leave Sam” John opened the door and signaled for him to lock it when he left._

_The second the door closed Dean was practically tearing off his clothes with a manic look in his eyes. Sam ran over to the door and made sure all the locks were in place and then ran back to the bathroom to hide. With one last look he saw that Dean was naked and in the push up position while one of his hands held the toy in front of his cock and he sank into it with a moan. He closed the door quickly and went to lay in the tub with his book._

_About 20 minutes of hearing Dean with his toy and the bed creaking was driving him insane. He could hear Dean talking but he was trying to block it out with little luck, “Yeah fucking take it baby…gonna knot you all night long…your gonna be so sore since you teased me earlier you little slut…” Sam could hear the bed creaking even more and the wet sound coming from there sped up until he heard it all stop._

_Sam waited about 15 minutes before he went to check on Dean and found him on his back sleeping with just a thin blanket low around his waist. The toy was next to him and it was wet and dripping with the clear liquid he'd seen earlier and some thick white stuff in the hole of the toy. Sam felt disgusted at having to touch it let alone clean it but he didn’t want John to have to waste money on a new one so he grabbed it quickly and ran to the bathroom with it._

_He set it down in the sink and touched his fingers together to see the clear liquid sticking to his fingers and making clear lines when he pulled his finger's a part. Sam was so curious as to why John didn’t want any of this stuff near a girl or Omega that he brought the clear liquid to my lips and sucked on his fingers till it was all gone._

_“huh I was expecting it to taste like something else besides it being a little salty maybe that white stuff in the toy is what's bad” he picked up the toy and noticed that the blue plastic cylinder was attached to the rubber thing so he pulled on the rubber until it came out. It was long but really heavy from all the white stuff in it and it wasn’t firm but really wiggly._

_Sam took his index finger and swiped up some of the thick white stuff that was leaking from the hole of the toy and brought it to his lips. Sam was so nervous about what he was doing he almost stopped but he needed answers and maybe this wasn’t the best way to get them but what else was he supposed to do._

_Sam brought his finger close to his mouth and just sucked on it like he had with the clear stuff. He tasted apples, cinnamon, whisky, and home. How could something that looks and feels like this taste so good, “mmmmm I need more…”_

_Sam brought the opening of the toy to his mouth started sucking on it till his mouth full of the white stuff. It tasted like heaven and made him feel so warm and safe when its inside of him. Sam keep sucking on it till all of the white stuff at the entrance was gone. He still needed more so he shoved his hand in the toy and pulled out more of the white stuff for me to lick up._

_Once Sam had all the white stuff he could get from out the toy, he washed it out in the sink and push it back into the blue plastic cylinder. Sam still wanted more to drink from the toy but he had to wait till Dean was done with it. Sam made sure it was dry and took it back to where he found it only for Dean to snatch it up and bury his cock back in it again._

_Every time Dean would finish and fall asleep Sam would wait 15 minutes before he took the toy and had his fill of all the creamy goodness that was in it. After 3 days of drinking from Dean’s toy Sam had never felt so full, so warm and safe. He knew then that he needed Dean as more than a brother and regretted not letting him take him when he had the chance but Sam just had to wait to present and then he could have Dean for himself._

_After Dean’s rut John explained to me what Dean had gone through and how one day Sam would go through the same thing. He really didn’t care about what happens to a beta presenting, Sam was stuck on the fact that the white and clear stuff that was coming out of Dean and into the toy was called cum and pre cum. He’d been craving and drinking Dean’s cum for 3 days straight and I just wanted more of It and he wanted Dean to be all his._

_End Flashback_

“WHAT THE HELL DAD” both Sam and Dean said when John made a sudden break and left turn.

Sam was more mad that he’d ruined his reminiscing about the best day of his life ever but he got over it quickly when he saw the place they’d be staying at.

(A few hours later)

After Dean had picked Sam up and brought him inside it felt like he was on cloud 9 but he needed to start planning to seduce Dean. “Hey Dean, can I ask you a question real quick?” Sam asked looking as sincere and innocent as possible.

Dean knelt so they were eye to eye and he touched Sam's cheek and said “Of course you can, I never want you to be afraid about asking me questions Sam”

He blushed and looked away from Dean's beautiful green eyes before he threw himself at Dean and made him fuck his little virgin ass. “D-do you remember going through your first rut?”

Dean pursed his lips and looked up for a second “Actually the only part of my first rut I remember is that I held this really pretty girl against me while I tried to do some stuff to her but I got stopped in time before it went even further… but after that I don’t really remember anything that happened. Why do you ask Sam?”

“I’m just nervous about presenting is all Dean” Sam really was nervous about presenting as anything other than an Omega but he couldn’t tell Dean that.

Dean pulled Sam into another hug and said “Don’t you worry about a thing Sammy, I’m gonna be here to take care of you and make sure nothing bad happens.”

“Thanks for looking out for me big brother” Sam could feel Dean twitch when he called him big brother, he’d have to make a note of that for later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to make Sam as happy as possible even if that means doing whatever Sam wants. Sam is so happy and excited that Dean is finally listening to him but Sam needs to keep learning what pleases Dean. A trip to the basement and a magic book help Sam finally have a taste of what it's like to be with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you're all enjoying the story so far. So I know I've been updating this story a lot but that might slow down a bit cause I do have papers and stuff to do. I really appreciate everyone who's been leaving a comment or kudos. Please keep doing that cause it makes me want to update more often and please go check out my other story I have posted. Enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 3 (Dean’s POV)

I didn’t know why Sam kept calling me big brother but every time he said it a shiver went up my spine for some reason. I don’t want to know why I just want him keep calling me his big brother or maybe even big bro if he wants. After our hug by the front door Sam went to his room to put his stuff away and I stayed downstairs to inspect the fridge and see what we’d need to go shopping for.

The fridge was well stocked, so we wouldn’t have to go shopping for anything for at least 2 weeks maybe more if we ordered out. I close the fridge and decided that instead of cooking I’d order us some pizza to celebrate us finally being somewhere stable for a bit.

I shouted from the bottom of the stairs “Hey Sam, if I order pizza from Domino’s what kind of pizza toppings do you want?!” I knew I could have walked up the stairs and asked him nicely but I’m lazy so sue me.

I could hear Sam walk from his room to the top of the stairs “Dean you can come up here and ask me instead of yelling like a maniac”

I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hip and said “That doesn’t answer my question about toppings Sam”

I could see the bitch face that Sam was making and it made me want to wipe it away and bring back the smile he had for me when I carried him in the house. I ran up the stairs and hugged Sam like I had earlier and this time I kissed the top of his forehead.

“I’m sorry if I upset you Sammy, you know your big brother can be kind of a dumb ass sometimes…could you forgive me this time and we can act like this didn’t happen?” I know I was forcing the whole big brother thing on him now, since I’ve never really called myself that before, but I really liked him calling me his big brother for some reason. 

I could see Sam thinking for a minute before he hugged me back and said “I think this one time I can forgive my big brother, just so long as he promises to do one thing for me”

I could still feel the shivers going through my body from Sam calling me his big brother. I just nodded my head willing to do anything to make Sam forgive me. “Ok Sam, I promise to do this one thing for you”

“I want you to stop taking those rut suppressors you’ve been taking for a while now” I wasn’t expecting Sam to ask me to do that. I was expecting him to ask me to take him out for ice cream or to let him go shopping at a book store. I shook my head and let go of him “I’m not doing that Sam, I can't stop taking it now when you’re so close to presenting”

Sam pushed away from me and looked even more pissed than before “Please big brother you need to stop taking it and go through a rut. I know dad forces you to take it so you can go on hunts with him more often but if you don’t give your body a chance to let those hormones out then you’ll wind up in the hospital just like last time and then who’ll watch me then”

Sam did have a point about the rut suppressors, Dad made me start taking them when I was 15 cause he couldn’t handle me being out of commission for a few days every couple of months. He was also worried cause I’d go to the pool house and hustle for enough money till I could afford a girl to help me through my rut. I never fucked raw so I wasn’t that concerned with little Deans running around the place but Dad thought otherwise.

“Look Sam, I wound up in the hospital cause I got pretty beat up by a wolf we were trying to finish off” that story was a load of shit. I ended up in the hospital because the hormones in my body were so out of whack from being pent up that my body effectively shut down but we tried lying to Sam about it and hopefully he’d drop it and we could enjoy some pizza.

“No Dean, I researched it afterwards and I figured out it was because your hormones were so out of whack. You were on the pill for 11 months nonstop before you wound up in the hospital and its 10 months this month. Please don’t lie to me anymore and just listen to me this one time Dean” I could see that Sam was willing to fight me tooth and nail over this but how could I go into a rut and just leave him all by himself for a few days.

“Sam I’m sorry ok but I can't just go into a rut right now and just leave you by yourself. What if I tried to leave and hook up with someone or I tried to hurt you for getting in my way.” I wouldn’t be able to live with myself I ended up hurting Sammy while I was blacked out and trying to fuck someone.

“Dean were in a house full of guns and other weapons I could use against you not to mention I found some tranquilizers in the basement so I could shoot you with one and you’d be knocked out for a few hours. Then I’d just tie you to your bed till your rut was over. Please big brother I can take care of myself and I can take care of you if I have to” Sam came up to me and grabbed my hand and started to make circles on the side of my hand, while he gave me the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

I knew I was going to give in the minute he said “please big brother” but that didn’t mean I had to be happy about it. “Fine Sam, I’ll stop taking my medicine but you need to clean the dishes and take out the trash for the rest of the month, deal?”

Sam smiled at me and said “Deal Dean” he got on his tippy toes and put a kiss on my check. I put a hand on my cheek in a bit of shock that Sam gave me a kiss, which he’s never done before “What’s that for Sam?”

I could see Sam was blushing from embarrassment “I just thought you deserved some love from me for actually listening to me and thinking about your health for once instead of worrying about me”

I scratched the back of my head not knowing what to do other than maybe give him a kiss back but would that be weird if I did. I shook my head and went for it and the smile on Sam’s face had never been more bright. “Ummm so what kind of toppings do you want Sammy?”

“Just some mushroom and green peppers and I'll be happy”

“Ok so I'll go order the food now and itll probably be 45 minutes until it gets here” I went downstairs to find the phone and place the order when I heard Sam follow me down the stairs

Sam poked my should and I turned around “Dean while we wait for the food to get here im gonna go down to the basement and look at some of the books that Tom showed me”

I just nodded my head and then remembered that it wasn’t just regular books down there “Don’t get cursed, hexed, or summon anything Sammy, I mean it”

He just waved over his shoulder and headed down the stairs.

(Sam POV)

I can't believe he listened to me and I kissed him and he kissed me back !!!!! I was freaking out in the basement at how bold I was earlier but I needed to keep making physical contact like that and calling him big brother more common so he won't hesitate or think about not kissing or touching me.

I really just came down here to freak out without having to worry about Dean catching me freak out but now that I’m down here I might as well check out this one book that had caught my eye from the minute I came down here to help Tom.

The title of the book was Desires surprisingly and Tom had told me he took it from a witch that he’d killed for killing children in order to strengthen her magic. Tom said that this was the most dangerous book here because it still had power flowing through it somehow and that anyone could use it for whatever they wanted.

I was hoping that this book could help me make Dean mine. I went to the book shelf and saw the book at the top of the book shelf, Tom really thought that this would keep us from reading the book. When I got the book down I could feel the power still flowing through it and it felt amazing, I almost got lost in it before I remembered why I needed the book.

The first few pages were just the names of witches who had been previous owners of the book. The page that caught my interest was one that said that there was a spell that could allow you to enter the dreams of another person and manipulate that persons dreams to whatever you want. “oh shit I can start by making Dean see me as more than his brother with this spell but let me see what else I can use to maybe put Dean to sleep”

The pages of the book turned quickly until it stopped at a page with a spell that would put anyone to sleep almost instantly and keep them asleep for as long as you like. “Fuck this book is amazing.” Not only could I use these spells to put Dean to sleep I could enter his dreams and have some real fun with him.

“Wait what if I put Dean to sleep and I could practice pleasing him” the possibilities with this book were endless but I wasn’t foolish enough to not think that there wasn’t a catch to all this

“So whats the catch or the price for using the magic of this book” the pages turned to a blank page and then writing appeared that said “ **There is no catch child, we only wish to see your desires come to fruition”**

“That’s a load of crap and whose this we?”

The writing disappeared and new writing started to appear “ **The previous owners of this book bound their souls to this book in order to increase their power and became a part of the book at the time of their death. Though you do not need to bind your soul to this book unless you wish to”**

“No I like my soul unbound to a book but how can I trust you?” I needed this book and its magic if I was going to make Dean mine but I wasn’t going to risk giving it my soul.

The writing disappeared yet again and new writing appeared **“Test us after you and your brother have eaten. Use the spell to put him to sleep and practice on him as you please”**

That doesn’t sound bad but I’ll have to have some matches on hand in case I need to burn the book “Fine I’ll put you to the test after we’ve eaten but can you make yourself into something smaller and easier to move around” the book was huge and Dean would no doubt notice me lugging it around and start to question me.

“ **Of course** ” the book changed from a big bulky book into a slim pocket sized notebook.

I put it in my back pocket and went to go see if the pizza was here yet

(1 hour late)

“Ordering the pizza from that local mom and pop shop was probably the best pizza I’ve had in a long time” Dean said while finishing off his 6th piece of pizza.

“yeah its really good” I said while biting into my 4th slice of pizza

After we ate the two pizza’s I picked up the plates and took them to the sink. I took out the little notebook from my back pocket and said “Ok its time to make Dean sleepy”

“ **Very well, make sure your hand is on the notebook and we will channel the magic through you**.”

I looked over at Dean who was watching a football game that was going on, I put the notebook on the counter and put my hand over the blank page. I felt an energy flow through me and out my mouth I said “ **αρχίστε να κοιμάστε τον Ντιν (begin to slumber now Dean)** ” it felt like someone was talking through me but not at the same time.

When I looked back over at Dean he was starting to yawn and close his eyes more and more, “Hey Sammy you think you can help me get to bed. I think I’m exhausted from all the moving and excitement of being here”

I would be lying if I didn’t say that I was shaking a little when Dean said he needed help getting to bed. I can't believe that this little notebook actually was true to its word, I closed the notebook and put it in my back pocket again. “Sure Dean I’ll help you to your room”

I went over to where Dean was sitting and sat down next to him so I could swing his arm over me so he could use me as leverage to get up. Once Dean was up I had to support most of his weight up the stairs cause he was out of it “I’m sorrrry Sammmy” he said while yawing.

“No Dean its ok, were both supposed to be looking out for each other” when we got to his room I lowered Dean into his bed and by then he was out like a light. I needed to be sure Dean wasn’t going to wake up so I slapped him across the face and when he didn’t wake up I straddled his wait and started to kiss his lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long Dean” I got off him and took off his shoes and socks and then I started to unbutton his pants and pull them down slowly. I kissed the insides of Deans thighs before I started to pull his shirt off. I kissed his chest till I got to his nipples and I took one in my mouth and started to suck and bite on it till I heard a moan leave Dean’s mouth.

I got so nervous I woke him up I ran out the room. I waited a few minutes before I went back in and saw that he was still sleeping but his cock had started to get hard from me playing with his nipples. I climbed back into his lap and went back to biting and sucking on the other nipple till his cock was hard and he was pushing his hips up against my ass. I let go of his nipple and went next to his ear and said “Yes Dean, that’s it keep grinding that big cock against my ass. You know I want you to take me and fill my ass up with cum” 

I climbed off his lap and pulled his body so it was hanging off the side of the bed so I could slide his underwear off. Once I pulled them off, I looked down and saw that Dean’s cock had gone soft on me but even soft it was still big. I pushed Dean on the bed some more so he wouldn’t fall off the bed and I went to my room to get a ruler.

I came back and put it against Deans cock and soft Dean was 6 almost 7 inches long and he was thick. Dean was also uncut just like me, so I knew that playing with the foreskin must be something he likes. So I inched closer to his cock and put the head of his cock in my mouth and put my tongue under his foreskin and swirled it around the head of his cock to get all his pre cum.

Dean tasted just like I remembered but instead of tasting it from his toy I could finally taste it and enjoy it. Dean’s cock started to get harder in my mouth so I tried to fit as much of it in my mouth as I could but his cock was a monster. I pulled off the head and stroked his cock from tip to base nice and slow while I gripped it hard. Dean was rock hard after a few minutes of jerking him off and I put the ruler against his cock and he was 11 inches long and his cock was about as thick as a red bull.

“Shit I better present as an Omega or else I’ll never be able to fit Dean inside me without him tearing me a part.” I pulled back the foreskin and sucked on the head of his cock till Dean was moaning and thrusting his hips up. I’d seen in some videos that Alphas like it when you play with their balls while you suck them off, so I used my left hand to cup his balls and play with them while my right hand was holding up his massive cock so I could keep drinking up his precum.

Dean’s moans got even louder when I started playing with his balls and more precum started to leak out from his cock. His balls were so big and heavy, he must not have touched himself in a long time to get them this heavy. I sucked on his cock hard one last time and came off with a pop “mmmm Dean I don’t know if I want you to cum down my throat or if I should use all this precum to lube up my ass and let you cum in me”

I knew Dean wasn’t going to answer but just the thought of saying these thing right in front of him was such a turn on. I don’t want Dean to take me while he’s asleep but maybe I could just put the tip of his cock in my ass and let him cum in me, that wouldn’t count as him taking my virginity. I didn’t give it a second thought and took off all my clothes and went back to jerking Dean off and playing with his balls but instead of drinking his precum I just let it leak out of his cock and onto him.

It only took a few minutes for a puddle of precum to start to form around Dean’s cock. I wanted to drink it all up but I stopped myself and dipped my fingers in the precum till they were soaking wet. I put Dean’s cock against his stomach and straddled his hips, I took my precum soaked fingers and started to poke at my ass hole.

I’ve only played with myself there a few times but only ever with shampoo or that one time I tried lotion but Dean’s precum was making it so easy to put finger in. I wish is was Dean who was opening me up but that would have to wait for another time. I kept moving my finger in and out of me slowly, while I started to put kisses up and down Dean’s neck and chest.

I put the second finger in and it was a tight fit but I relaxed and sucked on one of Dean’s nipples till the second finger was all the way in me. I started off slow and then started to scissor myself until I felt my hole loosen up enough to where I could put in a third finger. I was starting to get impatient because I could see that Dean was trying to find friction for his cock.

“Don’t worry Alpha, I’ll stretch myself out just a bit more and then I'll let you inside me just like I should have done during your first rut” I took my fingers out of me once I was satisfied that I was stretched enough for his cock. I ran my fingers through the puddle of precum again and shoved as much of it in my ass to make it easier for Dean and myself.

Dean’s cock had gone soft since I wasn’t paying it any attention anymore but once I started to jerk him off with some of his precum it didn’t take long till he was rock hard again. I was nervous but ready to finally feel Dean inside me. I leaned over and whispered in his ear “Get ready Alpha you’re gonna be inside me soon and I really hope you’ll paint my insides white” I could swear I heard Dean growl when I told him to paint my insides white but I just brushed it off and thought it was just my imagination.

I gave him one last kiss on the lips and then lined up his hard cock with my ass. I could feel his precum dripping out of me and back onto his cock. I lowered myself slowly till I felt his cock against my hole. I rubbed the head of his cock against my hole and lowered myself till I could feel the head of his cock opening me up slowly. I could see Dean’s face change when his cock started to go into me, it looked like he was frustrated.

I relaxed and lowered myself till his head was inside me and I heard Dean let out a loud moan. His hips jumped and more of his cock was forced inside of me. I fell onto his chest and yelped at the sudden feeling of about 4 or 5 inches of his thick cock inside of me. I had just wanted the tip in me but the feeling of just a small portion of his cock in me felt like he was going to tear me a part.

I could hear and feel Dean give a satisfied rumble from his chest. I grabbed my pants that were next to Dean and pulled out the notebook. I put my pants back on the bed and opened up the notebook and asked “Is he asleep or what?”

**“He is asleep but his body is reacting to being inside of you. It is probable that he is dreaming of fucking someone and since your on his cock his body is trying to find that same pleasure”**

I wonder who Dean was dreaming about fucking “Can you show me what he’s dreaming about” after I asked Dean thrust his hips into me again and more of his cock slipped inside of me. I could feel the tears running down my checks from how stretched out my hole was from Dean’s cock. I put a hand on my abdomen and could feel it stretched out not from Dean’s cock, at least not yet, but from the amount of precum he was probably leaking.

I touched my hole and felt all the precum that was leaking from my ass. I shook my head and focused back on the notebook. “ **Place your hand on the notebook and we will cast the spell”**

I put a shaky hand on the notebook and felt that same energy again **“αποκάλυψε τα όνειρά σου σε Ντιν (Reveal your dreams to me Dean)”** an image started to appear next to Dean’s head and it had an Asian girl, who had the biggest tits I’ve ever seen, riding him while he sucked on her tits and smacked her ass a few times.

I looked back at the new writing that appeared on the notebook **“While he will remain asleep his body may become more receptive towards your efforts”**

“So he won't wake up but his body will start to kiss me back and stuff like that” I could feel myself clinch around Dean’s cock in anticipation of him being more receptive. He moaned and tried to push the rest of his cock in me but I held his hips down with one hand. I’ve already got about 6 or 7 inches of his cock in me and I feel like I can't take anymore but I've already come this far I might as well let him have me, I just need some time to adjust to him.

**“Yes he may be more receptive in that way but since he is asleep his inner Alpha might come out** ” I closed the notebook and threw it by my pants, I wanted Dean’s inner Alpha to come out and play with me. I clinched around his cock even more and whispered into his ear “come out Alpha, come play with me please…I’ll be so good to you and let you do whatever you want to me”

I started kissing Dean’s neck lightly not wanting to leave marks that he would then question me about. When I felt Dean’s hands grab my hips in a vice like grip, I tried to get off his lap but he shoved the rest of his cock in me and then flipped us over so I was on my back and he was above me.

I was in shock over how much pain I was in from having all of Dean’s cock shoved inside me. I closed my eyes and sobbed for a few minutes until I felt him licking up my tears, when I opened my eyes I saw that Dean’s eyes were a bloody red.

“Well well, if it isn’t the little female slut I should have fucked and claimed all those years ago.”

He pulled his cock out a little and slammed it back in me “Would you look at that you pushed me away then but you come back to me with my cock right in your sweet little ass”

I tried to grab his hips to stop him from thrusting into me again so I can try and adjust to his massive cock in me but he grabbed both of my hands and slammed them above me head. He leaned down next to my ear and said “Oh no little one I would have been gentle had you not teased me and then made me stop all those years ago but now I’m gonna have to punish you and teach you to listen your Alpha”

He pulled his cock out leaving only the tip in and slammed back into me to get his point across. “Your only mistake was coming to me before you had presented as an Omega my sweet” he kissed my lips and forced his tongue into my mouth.

I’d never been so turned on and so ready to be dominated than was right now. I returned the kiss as best as I could be he was clearly more experienced than I was. He kept pulling out and thrusting back into me faster and harder, I broke our kiss and said “Please Alpha cum in me, make me yours”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I'll fill your little hole up with so much cum every Alpha in a 10 mile radius will know who you belong to…oh and were gonna talk about what you did to Dean when I’m finished” he put one hand on my hip and the other on my should so he could fuck me as hard as he wanted and I wouldn’t move an inch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Alpha comes to the surface and gets to play with his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for being gone so long but I had school and then other personal drama but I still managed to write this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to write some more in the coming days. Sorry if this chapter isnt written all that well but I will be editing it in the coming days. Please enjoy and as always leave me a like and comment and go check out my other work!!!

Chapter 4 (Dean’s Inner Alpha POV)

“mmmm something is making Dean feel real good and it’s not that stupid dream of his” I could see that Dean was dreaming of fucking some Asian girl with massive tits he’d seen in one of his magazines. He was fucking the shit out of her but a dream shouldn’t feel this good, it felt like light kisses were being pressed against his face, neck and the rest of Dean’s body. 

“Fuck and that scent smells fucking great” Ordinarily Dean is able to suppress me almost entirely but for some reason I was starting to have more and more control like I usually do when he goes into rut.

I felt someone biting and sucking on our nipple and I let out a moan and the weight on me was gone in an instant. I was getting pissed off at whoever was teasing me but I didn’t feel strong enough yet to take full control of Dean’s body. After a few moments I felt the weight return to my lap and the sucking and biting started again. 

Whoever it was stopped and came up to his ear “Yes Dean, that’s it keep grinding that big cock against my ass. You know I want you to take me and fill my ass up with cum” I felt my teeth start to sharpen at the thought of filling this person up with my cum and claiming them. 

I felt our body moved and our pants taken down “yes baby that’s it, suck your Alpha’s big cock and get it nice and wet to fit in your tight ass” I tried my hardest for the person to hear my words but nothing came out. I started to claw my way out of the little hole that Dean usually locked me away in. 

I needed to get control and fuck the shit out of this person. I stopped climbing when I felt a warm wet mouth start to suck on the head of our cock. “Yes baby, just like that suck on my cock and taste your Alpha’s cum” I started climbing again determined to get out and fuck whoever was sucking us off. 

I whimpered when the sucking stopped “no baby, don’t stop keep sucking till I can cum down your throat” instead of a warm mouth I felt them start to jerk us off. I could feel more and more precum leak from our cock. For an Alpha we leak and obscenely large amount of precum.

I could finally start to see the light ahead that meant I would be in control soon. I felt more kisses pressed to our neck and lips, then the sucking and biting of our nipples started again and I tried to move my cock to rub up against something and I finally felt our hips move. I stopped climbing only to hear “Don’t worry Alpha, I’ll stretch myself out just a bit more and then I'll let you inside me just like I should have done during your first rut”

I was shocked “no it couldn’t be that little slut who teased me our first rut…” I started climbing the wall again like a mad man. I need to know if it was her or not, cause if it was her I was going to fuck her till she was round with my pups. I had to stop and grip the wall till it was breaking under my hands when I heard her say “Get ready Alpha you’re gonna be inside me soon and I really hope you’ll paint my insides white” I growled as loud as I could so he could hear how happy I was.

I felt our cock start to slide into a tight warm and wet ass. It was so slow that I pushed our hips up into that sweet ass. She fell onto our chest and I let out a content rumble then I pushed more of my big cock into her. I climbed again till the light was just within my reach, I felt her clench her ass around our cock and I tried to force the rest of it in her but she was stopping me. 

“Stupid girl if you think you can stop me from being inside of you, you’ve got another thing coming” I wasn’t going to stop for anything now that I was so close to making her mine. 

I was climbing up the wall like my life depended on it and I almost stopped when I felt her clench again and say “come out Alpha, come play with me please…I’ll be so good to you and let you do whatever you want to me” 

I finally made it to the light and grabbed her hips and shoved the rest of my cock into her sweet little ass. Then I flipped us over so she couldn’t try to get off or run from me again like last time. She felt amazing and her body looked even better than the last time I saw her. I looked up to see her beautiful face had tears running down her check, I felt the urge to lick them up until her eyes opened up. 

When her eyes opened up I said “Well well, if it isn’t the little female slut I should have fucked and claimed all those years ago.” I pulled my cock out a little and slammed it back into her. “Would you look at that you pushed me away then but you come back to me with my cock right in your sweet little ass” 

I’ll need to punish her for teasing me all those years ago but I felt close from all the playing she was doing with me earlier. I pulled my cock out again only to feel her hands try and grab my hips to stop me, I was enraged that she would try and stop me again but when I tried to scent her to see if she was truly scared I noticed that she hadn’t gone through her first heat yet. 

I decided that I didn’t care that she hadn’t presented yet, so I grabbed her hands and slammed them above her head just like mine were all those years ago. “Oh no little one I would have been gentle had you not teased me and then made me stop all those years ago but now I’m gonna have to punish you and teach you to listen your Alpha” 

I pulled my cock out till only the tip was in him and slammed my cock as hard as I could into him. “Your only mistake was coming to me before you had presented as an Omega my sweet” I kissed him and forced my tongue into his mouth, he tasted like an apple pie fresh out of the oven. I licked ever crevice of his mouth I could get to with my tongue. I kept thrusting into him harder and harder. 

I broke our kiss to breathe and he said “Please Alpha cum in me, make me yours” I could feel my knot start to form. I didn’t want this to be over so soon but I need to cum in him and make him mine. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I'll fill your little hole up with so much cum every Alpha in a 10 mile radius will know who you belong to…oh and were gonna talk about what you did to Dean when I’m finished”

I put one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder and fucked him harder and harder till the bed was shaking from the force of my thrusts. “That’s it baby, take my big cock…. Tell me how badly you want me baby” 

I slowed down and let him feel every inch of my cock slide in and out of his sweet little ass. He tried to squirm and get more of my cock in him faster but I spanked his ass and said “I asked you a question little slut so I expect and answer or else I will punish you till your begging me to stop” 

I was struggling to not just pop my knot right now but I desperately needed to hear that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. 

“Please Alpha, cum in me, breed me like you wanted to all those years ago. Make me round with your pups and show every other alpha that I belong only to you…” 

Hearing those words I felt my teeth drop and the urge to claim, knot, and breed even more than before. I slammed my cock in him a few more time before my knot popped but I could only leave half of my cock in him or else my know would tear him a part. 

I squeezed and massaged my knot as hard as I could so he would be filled and round with my cum. I could hear him moaning and begging me to put my knot in him but I just shook my head and kept pumping him full of cum 

“Were gonna be here a while baby so get comfortable” I couldn’t stop myself from pushing more of my cock in him till my knot was pushing against his hole but I stopped before I pushed it all in. 

I sucked and bite his neck leaving marks so that everyone would know that I wrecked him. Once I was satisfied that I had marked up his neck properly, I left a trail of kisses to his ear and asked “So how long have you wanted that to happen for?” 

I felt his heartrate speed up and he clinched down on my cock making more cum gush into him. I moaned and rocked my cock in and out of him to keep filling him up. He grabbed my face so that I was looking at him. “I’ve wanted that to happen ever since you went into rut all those years ago and you tried to have your way with me… when you finished using the toy I would drink from it every time” 

I put my head down next to him and bit down on the bed so I wouldn’t try and claim him from just hearing about how he’s wanted us for so long. Once I had some control back I picked myself up and looked down to see the bump forming from my cum filling him up. “You should have come to me then baby, I would have tried to be gentle at the very least I would have humped you and just covered you in my cum” 

“We can still try that if you’d like Alpha or we can do something else” I could see that he was a bit more shy now that I wasn’t asleep but it was such a turn on that he was so shy and innocent. 

“Can I ask you a question Alpha?”  
I nodded my head but I was somewhat nervous about what he might ask. 

“Why do you call me a female sometimes but not others?” 

“oh well, the first time I smelled you when I went into rut I could smell that you would be a sweet little omega and the thought of you with a slick dripping ass begging to carry my pups just made me call you a female but now that I think about it I’m kinda hoping that you’ll present as an intersex omega so that right here…” I reached down with my free hand to touch the spot between his cock and asshole “if you present as an intersex omega then you’ll form a tight little pussy here for me to fuck and cum in” 

I could see the blush forming on his checks and I didn’t know if it was from surprise or from embarrassment of the possibility of more changes to his body. I could feel my knot go down and my cock start to slip out of his ass. 

He started moaning when my cum started to leak out of his ass but I could only watch as it dripped out of him onto the mattress. I wanted to keep fucking him but since he hadn’t gone through his first heat I would more than likely end up hurting him. 

“You’d better be glad that you sucked my off before I took control or else I’d still be fucking your brains out” 

“I’m sorry Alpha, if you want we can keep going as long as you want” 

I leaned over and kissed him lips gently “Don’t worry baby, I’ll punish you tomorrow night for teasing your Alpha and not letting me fuck you sooner” 

I got off of him and went to go grab my underwear to wipe off my cock and clean Sammy up a bit before I take him to the bathroom to really clean up. 

While I was wiping up the cum that had leaked out of him I asked “how did you get Dean into sleep deep enough that I was able to come to the surface?” 

He was nervous at first but then Sam said, “I might have used to some magic to make him sleep so I could finally have some fun with him but I didn’t know his inner Alpha would come out” 

“Well you had better use some of that magic to hide those marks I left and to change your scent back to smelling like you’re a virgin or else Dean will be pissed and integrate you” Once I was done cleaning Sam up, I put his legs together and carried him bridal style to the bathroom down the hall. 

Sam clung to me and nuzzled his head into my pecs and asked “What do you mean change my scent back to smelling like a virgin?” 

When we got to the bathroom I sat him on the toilet while I made a bathe for him. I turned on the water and made sure it was just right when I looked back over at him “Do you know anything about scent, the secondary genders or anything about sex in general?” 

He shook his head but said “I know that your white and clear stuff, which I know now is precum and cum, can get someone pregnant if you get it in them but since I haven’t presented yet I can't get pregnant. I know that you can either be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega but no one really went over the specifics” 

I shook my head and let the bathe fill up a bit before I added some soaps and let it bubble up, “I’m honestly shocked that no one’s told you anything but yes, if you had presented and had I cum and knotted in you like how I wanted to you would more than likely be pregnant but there's a bit more to the secondary genders but I'll get into it more tomorrow night” 

I picked him up and lifted the lid of the toilet and sat him back down but told him to relax and just let it out. I could hear my cum gushing out of him and the bump that had formed was going down. Once I was sure that most of my cum was out I picked him up and put him in the tub and flushed the toilet. 

I got on my knees and watched as Sam washed his body, “You know I would have preferred to watch my cum leak out of you or even eat you out till you were clean but since were a bit pressed for time we can do that another day” 

I got body was in my right hand and I reached under the water and felt his hole still trying to grab onto something. I poked two fingers in and started to clean Sam out so my scent wouldn’t be all over him. I kept doing that until I was rock hard and Sam was moaning for more but I pulled my fingers away and told him to finish up. 

I left the bathroom but not before I heard Sam whine from the loss of my fingers. I went to go change the sheets and clean the bed so that Dean wouldn’t realize that we’d fucked Sammy nice and hard. 

I honestly couldn’t believe that we’d finally fucked him and he wanted us to be with him. I needed to keep milking this for as long as I could or else I’ll have to wait for Dean’s rut before I can play with Sammy some more. 

I changed the sheets and heard Sam calling for me so I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to see that he was waiting for me like a good little Omega. I purred at the sight of him waiting for his Alpha to help him, I helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in the towel. I walked him back to my room so we could talk. 

I sat him down on my bed and just looked at him for a moment. I saw the bite marks and hickeys I had left all over his neck and it made me want to keep fucking him but that could wait till tomorrow.

“So here’s the deal Sam, Dean doesn’t really let me out all that much except for his rut and I’m tired of that so from now on you will put him to sleep every night and then you and I will have some fun but I will also help you seduce Dean so that we won't have to keep doing this behind his back. Does that sound like something reasonable or am I going to have to be more forceful.” I flexed all of my muscles when I stopped talking to let him know that I could over power him if he refused. 

“Yes Alpha, please can we do that… I want Dean to want me when he’s awake but I also want you to keep fucking me till he does, so yes you have a deal” 

“Good choice, now tomorrow you will start to ignore Dean and show interest in other Alphas or Betas on social media. That will drive both of us crazy at the thought of you wanting someone else but you will also need to start to asking him questions about your body so the topic of sex can be brought up.” 

Sam nodded his head, “Ok Alpha, I’ll do all of that tomorrow I promise.” 

I walked over and grabbed his chin so he was looking into my eyes “I know you will baby but Sam if you, for whatever reason, fail to put Dean to sleep like you did today I promise you that the next time we play I will knot you over and over again regardless of if you’ve presented or not and when you do present I will take control and break into where ever you’re being hidden and I will breed you and claim you.” 

Sam shivered at the blatant threat his alpha was posing him “I promise Alpha I’ll come back to you no matter what.” 

I could smell the slick that was starting to gush out of Sam. Well at least I know now that he likes things to be aggressive. I patted his face and told him to get his clothes and go to bed. I could feel myself getting sleepier and sleepier, so the time I had out of the hole was coming to an end . 

As soon as I heard Sam leave Dean’s room and scurry over to his room, I dressed myself as quickly as possible and passed out on the bed


End file.
